Journeys of the Tigershark 21
Chapter 21: Portals Ciferus was right behind Lumis as they scrambled into the cave and used the Nexus point to return to Avondur. Lumis had lost all his arrogance; the proclaimed Lord of Light was a shivering heap, kneeling in the fine dust that covered much of the Nexus chamber’s floor. Shard, the supposedly indestructible weapon of light had been deformed and bent like a piece of lead. His new, Crea restored armor torn and in pieces. When he was flung into the cave wall, he felt like an insect. He had been shoved by Geoan, and he had been hit by Balkurs. He had stood against and before powerful entities before, but never had he felt like this. He had been swatted away like an insignificant speck of dust. He was promised immortality and god-like might with the strength to shatter mountains, yet here he was on his knees feeling actual pain and something was dripping from the corner of his mouth and drooled to the floor, he was bleeding! He lifted his head.”Who...” Ciferus, who escaped physical confrontation brushed his right hand over his eyes and slowly turned to the exit.”A fool I was; doomed fools they all are. Luc, Baahl, Sata and the rest. The Dark One is not even complete, he has not fully resurrected and he is beyond anything and everything.” He gave Lumis an almost pitiful look.”Go, Lumis go back to the Upper Realms and hide. Our quest ends here. The Dark One’s rise was prophecized and it is occurring, what has been ordained by all that was and is can not be prevented.” Lumis raised his hand. “Wait...” Ciferus did not wait, a dark red portal came into existence and the Netherworld dweller disappeared with it. Lumis not only felt alone, he realized he was afraid. What he had faced on N’Ger would find him. It was not he who was hunting the Dark One. He held up his bent sword.”Crea, mother of Creation. Why have you given me this impossible task?” The entity answered.”I will mend your body and augment your strength. Not all the Tokens have been united, the WEAPON must be found.” He groaned.”The WEAPON was with a woman and she was killed.” “What happened to the cunning Vizir of great intelligence and hunger for power, I rescued from a doomed Precursor universe?” “I am beginning to understand and I am realizing that you have not told me, educated me. I learned more from a Netherworld demon in a short period, than I learned from you in eons.” “You are but a creature, elevated by me and bestowed with power, you are my servant. The purpose of your existence is to defeat and prevent the rise of the Dark One.” “How?” “Travel to the Eternal Plane, I will be there and so is the Voice of the Rule. The WEAPON must be found.” --””-- The planet governor was certain his life and that of everyone else on the planet depended on how well the Dai before him was able to restrain himself. The red-skinned Dai Than warrior stared out of his yellow eyes with such intensity into his face, making Maresan fear for his very life. “Commander Hi, I swear. I swear to you, I have nothing to do with your Captain’s abduction. Every resource available to me is yours.” The Dai whispered.”Thank whatever Gods you worship, that I am wearing this uniform. Do you know what Dai can do to make a human talk? I don’t care about your resources, I will use mine. Should I find even the most remote involvement of yours, I am going to face a Court-martial and you will know how your intestines before you die. Now use those resources and find Captain Olafson!” The oldest son of Baron Maresan spread his hands.”Look, Commander Hi. I am a former Union Fleet officer and I am not only on your side, but I am also a Union citizen, I am as angry as you about this.” “Then what is done?” “I have all security personnel looking for Captain Olafson. Union Police, Fleet Police and NAVINT are on their way. Assets of the PSI Corps are expected to arrive tomorrow.” What at first, looked like a female X101 with silvery hair, but without the usual shiny chrome skin stepped into the planet manager’s office, was introduced by the gorgeous science officer of the Tigershark, who stood behind the aggravated Dai. “This is Lt.Commander SHIP, your excellency. She and I have looked into your local Computronic.” The artificial female had a smooth doll-like face and clearly artificial eyes with an eerie piercing quality. “I have indeed done so and found several issues that co-relate with our missing Captain and all are connected to Sir Baran.” “That is my deputy manager.” “He also used to run things and was the planet governor before your father decided to elevate you to this position.” Shea said.”It looks he accepted a few rather large payments over the last few weeks.” Shea’s voice trailed off as Hans stomped in and made the spacious office of the governor feel a little crowded. The truly massive Saturnian held that very man like a doll in one of his fists, pinning the man’s arms to his body as if caught in a huge vise. Maro Maresan’s desk unit flashed with dozens of reports from all over the planet. Calling him for advice and with bewildered faces, regarding Petharians and Y’All in Union Marine uniform squeezing and bullying pretty much everyone they came across. His father Baron Mersen Maresan calling and wanting to know what was going on. Apparently, he was inundated by requests for answers. Maro was a retired Union Fleet officer and that meant he was not as easily flustered or intimidated by an unusual crisis.”Officers of the Tigershark, please give me a moment to focus. I am on your side, as much as you might have certain well-founded preconceptions about Thaurans, I assure you I am a Union citizen and more so a Union Fleet officer. I might be retired, but that does not mean I left everything including my oath behind. The disappearance of a Union Fleet CO is as serious as it gets.” He pointed at Hans.”Why are you holding my deputy like that?” “Because he is under arrest.” Hans said.”This is Sir Baran, his last name is Taros.” The governor blinked confused.”So? I know that, why would that be a reason to arrest the man?” “He is the brother of Theodor Taros, aka Admiral Taros.” --””-- Senior Chief Hilbora was near death, he knew it. The restraints holding him were made of Ultronit. Not even a Petharian would have been able to break them. His moisture suit had been perforated many times and drained of the life-sustaining water, his kind needed. Yet he had only one regret, he had been used to trap the captain and strip her of Suit and all weapons. That lad Lomasr seemed such a nice and competent fellow. He had been transferred only very recently while they were at Christmas Base. That Thauran turned out to be a traitor of the worst kind. He was a Necro worshipper so it turned out. What Hibora could not explain was the man’s transfer to the Tigershark in the first place. The environmental engineer that held this post had been with the Tigershark, since the beginning of the second mission. The chaos and problems caused by Admiral Taros, the dispersion of the Tigershark crew was responsible for the transfer of the Oromarl that held this post. Instead of getting his old assistant back, they sent him that Thauran replacement. Now he was long enough in the Spatial Navy to know that these things happened, but the Tigershark wasn’t a regular Navy unit, not even the usual NAVINT X Fleet unit. The crew had been handpicked by McElligott, Stahl, and Cherubim including him. So how in the world could a Necro worshipper, something that should have barred him from Fleet Service, manage to be assigned to the Tigershark? In all his pain and misery he only hoped that the Captain would be okay. His tormentors had lefty him. He was all by himself in a tiled room, attached with crude, but very solid Ultronit shackles to a stainless steel table that had been tilted upright. They had used Neuro Rippers, Boiling Water and electroshocks on him. In all their activities they didn’t ask him any questions. One of the tormentors, a Thauran named Swybin told him that he simply loved inflicting pain on anyone especially associates of Captain Olafson. He heard a steel door opening, the only door to this tiled chamber was out of his field of view. The white-robed being that came into view was a Kermac. “Ah, the abdominal fish face is still clinging to life. I can make you feel much more comfortable. Get you water for your skin.” Hilbora said nothing. “Oh come on now, we have excellent intelligence this time. We know who you are Master Chief Hilbora, twentyone years in the Union Navy. Environmental engineer first, but your personnel files also reveal that you have propulsion certification and there is a classified part of your file.” Still, Hilbora was saying nothing. The Thauran picked up a sharp hook-like implement of a small table.”We Kermac are supposed to use refined and very effective psionic and neural persuasion methods, but I was always curious about the more crude ones.” He examined the needle-sharp tip of the tool with great admiration. “I am studying and collecting information regarding this for a lifetime. Dare I say I am an expert in inflicting old fashioned pain, caused by physical means.” “Do you worst. Hilbora, Master Chief. 87599-H...” “Oh, that is exactly what I will do, dear Master Chief. You see, I put great attention to the particularities of Union species. I know how to hurt an Ult. The fact that I find your kind particular disgusting and repulsive will add to my personal pleasure.” The Kermac put the tool down and took a shiny rubber-like apron from a hook and put it on.”Physical torture is so messy, fish-face.” As he tied the apron he said.”Your mind is conditioned and shielded and your personnel file contains a classified section in the specialization section. That is done for one reason only, you are Translocator tech certified.” “No, I am specialized flushing Kermac turds like you.” “Now I want to know every detail of Translocator tech. Being the one securing this secret guarantees a Wizard chair.” The Kermac sunk the steel hook expertly into a nerve cluster, the pain blinded the chief and engulfed his mind. The pain blanketed everything and there was part of his mind that told to reveal what the Kermac wanted to know, just to make the pain go away. But aloud he repeated his name and service number. From within that cloud of pain, he heard the steel door open once again. Through his blurred vision, he saw the Kermac look up.”Who...” The Kermac’s face suddenly changed to fear.”What are you?” Hilbora heard an artificial sounding voice.”I am “I am Luitenant Tyron Suit of the United Stars Spatial Navy. The standard protocol would compel me to place you under arrest. Due to your actions directly seeking to discover and obtain Translocator technology, I am no longer required to act under standard Naval protocol but the Critical Technology Protection protocol.” The Ult chief, near the end of his strength, laughed weekly.”Secure leaks and prevent the proliferation of any tech deemed critical. Tyron forget about me. The Captain, she is in terrible trouble!” Tyron came into the Ult’s view. The Kermac pointed a Neuro ripper at the Ult.”I don’t know what you are but I kill this Ult if you do not surrender.” “Your feeble tech has been rendered useless. You caused pain and harm to a friend of mine, now it’s your turn.” The Kermac agent did try to use his weapon but it was dead and drained of all energy. A bubble of insubstantial iridescent energies emerged from the suits right arm and engulfed the Kermac. The white-skinned agent of the Kermac rolled his eyes up, the cheeks suddenly collapsed, the man aged in seconds until there was nothing left but a dissipating puff of dust. Tyron rushed to the wounded Ult, the restrains withered away.”My friend, please stay with me. I am not equipped to render medical aid, but we are on a Union planet and there is a clinic nearby. I have alerted authorities.” Hilbora’s voice was terrifyingly weak.”The Captain!” “I don’t know where she is, Chief. We dead with that as soon as you are out of danger.” “What happened to the Kermac?” “Chrono-Acceleration. He was exposed to a subspace bubble of ten thousand years. He experienced the passage of time in full.” The steel door was ripped out of its frame and two Union Police officers and a Med Bot arrived. --””-- Before the Mega Tycoon headed for his ship, the Black Sirus. He once more descended to the lowest levels of the SII Needle. Down here past many levels of security and secrecy, where the real secrets of SII. If the Union public would have known only ten percent of the things that went on down here, SII would have been declared the greatest enemy of the Union for certain. One of the Seenian Sentmacs, a machine that now used the name Balthazar Steelgrip waited for Schwartz to step out of the private Matter transmitter. As always the sentient android acknowledged the arrival of the immortal Tycoon with a slight voluntary bow.”Good Midday, Sir.” “Same to you Balthazar.” Rex Schwartz walked past the android who fell in line with the tall man.”The translation has made good progress, Sir. Looks like we can read the document soon. One of our associates embedded with the CLOAK unit protecting and researching the Library of the Fifth recovered a cipher key to Netherworld glyphs.” Rex acknowledged.”Good news indeed. I am about to leave for Pluribus to attend a business leader conference on Fringe group Terror and prevention. I was informed Phil Decker took the case of the Assembly bombing.” “I have inquired about him, Sir. Decker has a stellar reputation, but we left no traceable connections.” While they were talking they had reached a massive elevator platform and stepped on it. The platform started descending. The sentient android was one of only five sentient beings knowing about Rex Schwartz greatest secret, and why this world had been chosen to be at the core of the SII business empire. Rex Schwartz knew the true identity of those who sent the Guardian to Earth and had not rested ever since to unravel what was the behind it all. Omni planet was not a simple garden world, a rock core planet that developed from a dust swirl around a young star. Omni planet was an artificial construct, disguised as a planet. Its origin so ancient, that it had been moved to new star system four times. Here far below the crust, the true secret of Omni Planet had been revealed to the Seenian Sentmac. This world had been the original Throneworld of the First Emperor. An entity, chosen by the Voice of the Rule to become a Cosmic Elder and prepare for the rise of the Dark One and his Decision. Balthazar was privileged to know about this truly cosmic mystery that had always been about nothing less than a quest to gain truly omnipotent powers. The Emperor, the only Nnnth left behind. Deemed unworthy to join the rest to merge with the Arth to form a new definition of awareness and sentience, the Narth. Jealous and angry rejected the charge and task set to him by the Voice. Using his vast powers and Nnnth technology to forge the First Empire. A realm of control and might reaching across several Superclusters and thousands of galaxies. The Emperor, so Balthazar understood wanted to attract the essence of the Dark One by this physical expression of power and control, but then over the millennia the Emperor developed the conviction that he was the next Dark One himself and that he, like his kind the Nnnth was ready to take the next step in evolution. The Emperor lost all interest in his physical empire so the legend said. The same legend also claimed that he succeeded and became a new trans-spatial entity referred to as the Imperial Elders. Before the Emperor made this transition, he collected all the technological and scientific achievements and just like the Nnnth placed this collection in the Imperial Vault, sealed it and dispersed the key, by breaking it into shards. The Empire was torn apart by internal struggles and wars. Dividing itself ever further until it had completely vanished. This was the legend and the story known to a few of the oldest species and civilizations, a pan universal legend told and retold by countless voices. Altered and changed to fit narratives and to fill missing parts with new content. The platform had reached the end of its journey. Rex Schwartz had shed his business suit and now wore a formfitting armor-like suit. The metal of the suit shone like polished platinum. The business tycoon did not wear the helmet yet, as he stepped off the platform to enter the Nucleus. “What is on your mind, Balthazar? While your android face is unchanged, I can sense your deep thoughts.” “Indeed Master, my mind is tracing the history and the significance of all this.” Rex Schwartz face vanished behind the masklike helmet. The metal mask of the helmet, shaped and formed into a frightening alien skull-like appearance also disguised the mega tycoon’s voice. It no longer sounded truly human but had a chorus, echo-like quality that was more than just acoustics, but vibrated with feelable power that was beyond human understanding.”Indeed, my trusted servant. The Dark One is not the only entity that seeks resurrection, the Narth are not the only ones realizing that there is more to corporeal existence.” Both of them entered the Chamber of the Emperor. It was here where the Emperor made the transition to the next step of evolution and failed. It was here, his essence was trapped. From here he sent out the Transport with the Guardian. And now it was here he was slowly merging and restoring. Rex Schwartz was about to be Invictus Rex. This was the reason for the Tribunal. To monitor conditions and events that heralded the coming of the Dark One and to secretly pull strings and create conditions to change the Union to a new seed for a new Empire. While he had the patience of a true immortal, he secretly cursed the other immortals who steered the Union into the opposite direction and with the dawn of the Grey Ghosts with increasing success. Now every sign pointed to the fact that the Dark One, had chosen a vessel and was on its way to resurrect. He needed to find out what the prophecy said. --””-- Phil Decker stood in the back of the room. Egill, The Narth representative and the Saresii elder next to him. Before them a sizeable crowd of news gatherers, reporters, and media people. They all had their backs to them, as they focused on the Maggi Suron and the Army Colonel standing behind a floating lectern and before a wall featuring the Union flag and the seal of the Assembly. The room was called the Apex auditorium. A sizeable conference hall inside the shell of the assembly sphere, located as its name suggested at the apex of the sphere. Transparent panels in the floor allowed a view into the immense hollow interior of the sphere. Similar transparent panels in the ceiling of the hall allowed the golden sunlight of the sun Pluribus Unum to shine through. Union Police and Guard One had called for an official news conference after briefing the Assembly Security council.begun.”Citizens, I am Major Kilor Kandar, the current commandant of Union Federal Police. Next to me stands Colonel Gordon, the commandant of First Guard. As you may know a foremost Army elite unit responsible for Assembly safety. Much has been said and projected about the recent terror incident right here at the Assembly.” Alegar leaned sideways and closer to Decker.”I have to hand it to you, Mr. Decker this is nothing short of a small miracle. Union Police and Union Army working together.” Phil gave the Saresii a fine nod.”In this regard, nothing has changed in all the centuries I have seen go by.” While Phil quietly responded to Alegar. The Army Colonel had taken the lead and explained to the media crowd what they had uncovered so far. When he told them about the theft and that the incident had nothing to do with terror or the Defenders of Gore, a crescendo of questions swelled up and were shouted. Egill noticed a pretty looking red-haired woman approaching Phil. He recognized her as Wylma Culverstir, the representative of the one planet society known as the Coven. He only recognized her because the Coven alcove was right next to the alcove of the Narth. He did not recall her ever speaking or giving an opinion to an issue. Phil greeted her. Egill quite impressed by that old detective was more interested in that exchange than he wanted to hear the media questions. He heard Phil saying.”So your society had an item in one of the display cases?” “Yes, Mr. Decker. The display case held the only copy of a prophecy that was made in a previous reality.” “If you say copy, where is the original?” “Not on this plane of existence, Mr. Decker.” “Why was such a priceless item displayed, may I ask?” “We made the scroll available for study to a group of Union Scholars. It was our wish to participate and become a Union inclusive society.” “This document, that prophecy. Was it requested to be examined by these scholars specifically and if so who knew you, the Coven I mean had that copy?” Egill had to agree these were very good questions. The woman clearly was thinking the same.”Yes, come to think of it. Scholars of Workgroup Olympus did ask us for permission to examine the prophecy.” For the second question she had to think and then she said with open wonder in her voice.”I don’t know. We are not the most open society and we certainly never advertised that fact. The document’s existence is known to a handful of people at most. There are a few crude, incomplete and quite incorrect versions known to exist.” Phil said.”If we can answer these questions, we are getting closer to whoever stole that document. I think I will visit that Workgroup.” Egill did not even wait for his Narth friend. “Can we come too?” --””-- The Eternal Warrior looked at me, the stern expression of his face did not change but his voice did not sound as harsh.”Before you do that Captain, I think we need to sit down and talk. All this is too important for a kneejerk reaction from both of us.” I still wore the shroud, as I was forced to leave Suit behind. “Thank you, Sir. Not that I have any idea where I am, or how you managed to find me.” One of the two women I knew, she was the commandant of the PSI corps and the new wife of the Admiral. She had stepped closer and answered my questions. “We are under the surface of Planet N’Ger. This is one of several very old subsurface Necropolis sites created or utilized by the Necros.” “N’Ger? Upward at the other end of the old Freespace N’Ger?” Both the women and Admiral Stahl nodded. The Eternal Warrior spread his arms.”I am with you on that one, I am just getting used to the idea of Transspatial gates and this type of space circumventing travel. Only moments ago, I was in my office aboard the Devi, traveling towards that LEO II gate you found by the way and the next thing Alycia and her demonic friend whisked us here via a red glowing energy gate.” The dark-skinned woman now also stepped closer. “We met before if you remember.” “Yes I do, it was on Coven where I got my ring and where I had been Erica for the first time in a conscious fashion that is.” Stahl said.”Maybe we could return to my office? I also like to inform my kilt-wearing friend that we found Erica.” Alycia waved her hand and a portal of reddish light appeared.”This is a portal tunnel that bypasses this space via the alternate space of a Netherplane. Humans can neither see nor feel the place, no time passes for them, but you are no longer just human. I can not predict what you will see passing through.” “Let us get it over with.” I said.”I too want to contact my friends and let them know I am okay.” I was right behind Alycia stepping into the red light. That I, or perhaps part of me was no longer human now became clearly evident. The passage was not instantaneous and I saw Alycia before me. The glowing portal behind us had transferred us onto a featureless plane of hard-packed almost burnt looking ash-colored ground. The plane appeared to stretch indefinitely into every direction, about 100 meters before us shimmered another field of reddish light. The sky was of a depressingly shade of lead-gray. Distinct from the dusty ground only by a few shades, A diffused pale sun was the source of light. I followed Alycia, behind me Admiral Stahl and the woman calling herself Lucifera. Stahl’s features seemed frozen and instead of walking he floated a few inches above the ground. He did not seem to belong here and was nothing more than a statue or a three-dimensional image. The oddest thing about this utterly alien place was an ice-cold wind. Not that cold wind would have been strange to someone from Nilfeheim, but for the life of me, I could not tell from what direction the wind was coming. I could feel it, but it did not disturb or tug on my long blonde hair. More out of impulse than really feeling cold I raised the cowl of the shroud I was still wearing. The distance we had to bridge was not very long and Alycia had almost reached the shimmering portal of red light when I noticed a movement not far from us and underneath what seemed only a film thin layer of fine dust. Now I noticed that there was no sound. Neither Alycia nor Lucifera, not I made any sound I could hear. Something ugly with tattered batwings rose from the ashes, reminding me of a Fangsnapper sized version of a dead or partially skeletonized Fafnir. I wanted to warn the others, but the words I yelled did not leave my lips, my ax, however, responded before I thought about it and grew in my fist to full size. That winged creature did not advance, it fled. Something pushed me and I found myself in Richard Stahl’s office. The Admiral stepped through the portal right behind me, followed by Lucifera. Once more he looked animated and larger than life as he always did. Lucifera behind me said.”The Netherworlds now know the Dark One has arrived. The Racokk was stirred by your presence and fled.” Richard sighed as he walked to his desk.”So something happened as we passed through that gate?” “Yes.” Alycia said.”I am not certain what will happen if Erica uses this method of travel again.” I sighed too and said.”Neither do I and that is why I offered my resignation, Sir.” He gestured towards his visitor’s couch. “All of you sit down.” His voice left no doubt who was in charge. I did and so did the other two females. He remained standing and placed his hands on his back.”It might come to a surprise to all three of you, but despite what they say about me, I am just a simple Marine. All this multi-dimensional, trans-spatial, demon magic that supposedly isn’t magic gives me a royal headache.” With a resolute move, he used his right hand to hush us, preventing any sort of response before he clasped his hands once more behind his back.”Having said that. I know ignoring these things don’t make them go away or less important. I know we are using weapons and propulsion technology that utilize different spatial conditions. I know about psionics and all that, heck I love and married a girl that by all conventional standards isn’t human or even really from this plane of existence.” Alycia gave him a warm smile.”What is it you want to say with all this, love?” “Nothing.” He grunted.”I just mention all this to find my ground.” He pointed at me.”If I understand it all correctly, then you or whatever is in you is the reason the Guardian made me immortal. To somehow prepare for your arrival.” I shrugged.”Admiral, Sir. I don’t know anything about a Guardian or why you are immortal. I am, or rather Eric is not complete. There are twelve tokens, twelve meta symbolic objects that are needed for Eric to resurrect as the Dark One and as a separate entity to me, Erica. We found eight of these tokens, and we know the location of two more, but until we find the token that took the form of an old fashioned book I can not answer you.” “My next question is simple. You say there are two persons inside you. Knowing both the male and the female side of you, I tend to believe that. Not that your approach to things has ever changed much, to be honest.” He paced a few steps and added.”Are you in control of your actions? Are you able to follow orders and accept the consequences?” “Before I was aware of my brother, I could not answer you. Now we are well aware of each other Sir. As incredibly crazy it sounds. I am Erica and I am Eric, I do not suffer from a strange case of schizophrenia, because these strange items I accumulated so far are real. I am a Union Officer and my commitment has not changed, diminished or lessened, Sir. I can not answer what my future holds and what I will become.” “No one really can. Your word has always been good enough for me. Therefore I reject your resignation. What we have to figure out is how to get you back to your ship.” --””-- The Avatar projection of Admiral McElligott established itself before the main viewer of the bridge. Har-Hi, who had already been halfway to the Planet manager returned as SHIP alerted him. The Eternal Admiral said.”I have good news, your Captain was found, she is unharmed.” Har-Hi blurted out.”Sir, where is she. we can be in space and on our way right away!” The old Highlander sighed.”I wish I knew more. The Narth Supreme told me moments ago, that Admiral Stahl found her. Not that I have any idea how he did that, him being on his way to the Leo II galaxy. For now, I want you to stand by and don’t do anything irrational.” Narth, who had been very quietly sitting in his chair for the last hour raised his head.”I can feel her again, she is too far for details but Erica is with the Eternal Warrior, I am certain.” Ever since he saw the Black Flames, back when they all were midshipmen aboard the Devi, he knew there was much more to Eric or Erica. Much had happened since then and the Dai simply knew this had to do with that greater underlying mystery that was part of his best friend. Aloud he said.”That news comes to a great relief to the entire crew. What are our orders?” “Stand by for now. I don’t know much of the details myself, just wanted to let you know.” The Old Admiral sighed and his avatar blinked out. Har-Hi got up. “Senior officers. Conference in ten minutes.” --””-- Meeze extended his upper body to examine the black dragoon like creature.”Alicez saiz you canz goes throuz ze wallz. Canz you takez the Meeze too?” Category:Stories